


Curiosity killed the kittens

by AirTrafficControl



Series: Herding Cats [8]
Category: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Don't Touch Lola, Gen, Kittens, Phil Coulson Has the Patience of a Saint
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-09
Updated: 2014-08-09
Packaged: 2018-02-12 11:52:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 404
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2108892
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AirTrafficControl/pseuds/AirTrafficControl
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Somehow Merlin and Arthur find there way onto the bus, Skye things she can see a similarity to a certain science duo.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Curiosity killed the kittens

**Author's Note:**

> Wow, three in two days. There may not be one tomorrow because I am busy with real life but maybe on Monday.   
> I hope you enjoy this and comment

Nobody would admit to bringing the pair of kittens onto the bus whilst it was being kept at Stark Industries for a post-Hydra refit. They must have been smuggled on because the security was so tight even Fits needed someone to help him through

Whoever was responsible, the feline duo had boarded and was now running rampant in the lab and the cargo bay, much to Coulson’s dismay. He was beyond concerned for his beloved convertible. If there was a single scratch or paw print on Lola he would take Ms Lewis’ iPod and put it somewhere she would never, ever find it.

Merlin and Arthur had been exploring the plane and had unfortunately gotten lost. FitzSimmons had tried to locate the curious kittens by programming the dwarves to register the purring and relative mass of shedded fur.

It worked brilliantly; they found the kittens quite quickly. They just couldn’t reach them.

Somehow the kittens had gotten themselves trapped in an air vent far too small for anyone to follow. Between the scientists there was a discussion of rigging up a Starfleet level transporter but it was quickly vetoed by May.

Coulson, mildly amused by the evasion skills of two tiny kittens against a team of highly trained specialists, fetched a bright purple ball of wool from his office. He tied it to the remote control helicopter Fury had given him for his birthday and opened the vent hatch. Once the kittens caught sight of the fast moving string they followed it out of the vent where Agent May’s ninja responses caught them.

Since it seemed inevitable that the two kittens would continue to get into trouble if kept together, they were separated into two different pens on either side of the cargo bay. Merlin and Arthur were whining to one another, frustrated at the forced isolation.

FitzSimmons could see both kittens from the lab and hear the cries, they couldn’t handle it. The two kittens belonged together, they were two sides of the same coin.

Fitz and Simmons exchanged looks for a second before Fitz scooped Merlin up and put him in the pen with Arthur. In a matter of seconds the mewling stopped and they resumed playing around.

“Aw, they’re just like you!” Skye exclaimed, coming in from the lab.

Fitz scowled, walking away with Simmons to go get a cup of tea, “I’ve nae clue what the lass is on ‘bout.” 


End file.
